White Snow
by Dreamer119
Summary: What if the cruelty of fate tore Anya and Dimitri apart before they had the chance to live happily ever after. Sometimes true love lives on and fate has no other choice than to bring two young lovers together again.
1. prologue

Hey, I know that very few people are still reading Anastasia Fanfiction but I still adore that movie and I've always wanted to write a Fanfiction for Anastasia anyways if you like the story feel free to review and I will try to update as soon as possible!

White Snow

Chapter one: A beginning

One not so special night while the white innocent snow of Russia fell gently to the ground, a silent cry was heard in the sky. A beautiful young woman in a white wedding dress decorated in diamonds kneed on the snowy ground, holding very gently a handsome young man wearing a black suit. The young woman said "Dimitri hold on, I'll get some help", the young man looked up at her in pure love and said "its okay Anya, it's too late I'm dying but" "No" shouted the beautiful bride "You can't die Dimitri we just got married! We have the rest of our lives ahead of us! You can't die" the young man held her hand tight and said "I'm sick Anya but I know that in our next life we'll find each other again, I know we will....Anya I love you please" the young man inhaled deeply and his eyes slowly closed.

The young woman said "Dimitri wake up DIMITRI please wake up" she pleaded and cried into the neck of her beloved as she held him tightly, she tore herself away from her beloved and looked up into the snowy sky while her tears gently trailed down her cheeks, looking up at the snowing sky, she quietly wished that in her next life that her and beloved would find each other and this time they would be together until they both die of old age. Her quite wish could be heard by none but herself, that night as the beautiful snow fell to the ground two young lovers we're torn from each other by the cruel fate of death but that single wish made by a duchess was heard by fate.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello, fellow fan fiction addicts! I know it took me years to add the first chapter but here it is and hopefully it does not disappoint you.

* * *

Chapter 1

A beautiful young lady with long light brown hair awoke from a slumber startled, her heart beating uncontrollably with tears falling down her pale cheeks. A light but strong voice said loudly into the dark and messy room, "Crap not again! It's always the same stupid dream!" with a deep sign, the beautiful young lady known as Anastasia laid back forcefully on her bed and closed her eyes waiting for sleep to arrive.

Although it did not and instead her mind wondered to that nightmare, it was a nightmare, a beautiful nightmare but for some reason she always felt so sad and heartbroken even as if her soul was crying for the handsome young man named Demitri that died in her arms.

After a few hours, sleep took hold of Anastasia and yet again, that same beautiful nightmare plagued her dreams.

Anastasia slowly stirred in her bed, awoken up by her sister's loud metal music, she groaned and shouted at the top of her lungs "Alex turn that crap down!". Suddenly her younger brother burst through her door and said "Mom said to get your lazy butt out of bed and go to work you lazy bum" she gave him a dirty look and the six year old ran out of the room quickly before the pillow that Anastasia had thrown at him connected with his face.

Unfortunately Anastasia had a very large family composed of three sisters and two younger brothers. Sarah is the oldest who is married to a lawyer by the name of Jeremy that is a complete asshole. Marie is in college and was going through a an activist phase where she complains about the family's meat consumption while Alexandra known as Alex is the youngest sister, still in school and was going through a gothic phase and she changed her name to Raven although no body called her that, no matter how much she persisted.

Anastasia's brothers are Fred and Mike who are both six and twins, they are attached to the hip and are misbehaving little boys that constantly pull pranks on all their sisters especially Anastasia. Her mother is Alexandra, her father is named Nicolas Roman, and they have lived all their lives in New York City, where they are considered society royalty due to the Roman's family large fortune and royal ancestors of the Russian thrown.

The Roman family are known to be very elegant and considered the toast of any party or ceremony in New York however behind closed doors of their extensive and beautiful upper Manhattan home, they are like any other family, they constantly argue yet they are a very loving and close family.

Anastasia finally managed to drag herself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom where she quickly bathed and brushed her teeth. She picked out black leggings and through on a simple brown knee length dress, her kitten heel black boots and she tied her hair in a ponytail, put on some bangles on her thin wrists and grabbed her round side bag. She ran down the stairs to go to the kitchen where her sibling were eating their cornflakes, her father was reading the paper while drinking black coffee and her mother was dressed elegantly like always.

Alexander said to Anastasia "Your going to be late again! You wouldn't have this problem if you went to college like your father and i wanted you to go instead you choose to do nothing!" Anastasia rolled her eyes, she always got the same lecture every morning. She replied to her mother "I'm late, love you too" she grabbed a piece of toast and was about to leave until Fred said "You look like a homeless person, you lazy bum" the twins laughed and Anastasia walked out the front door while muttering under her breath "It's always the same every frickin morning!"

Anastasia's place of work was actually a few blocks away from her home, she worked in an art gallery selling works of art although she only got the job due to her last name. While she crossed the street she was miles away singing along to Pink that is when she missed the young man on the cycle heading her way, she stood still and in shock like a deer caught between the headlights.

The bike came to a sudden stop and the cyclist shouted "Watch where you're going!". The young cyclist had light brown hair, hazel eyes and a very handsome face; he was dressed in white, he looked like a kitchen boy of one of the fancy restaurants that Anastasia's family constantly frequented.

The young looked so familiar to Anastasia she could have sworn that he was the guy from her dream however all the honking and loud noises of the busy street brought her back to reality and she shouted " Go to hell asshole!" and she carried on walking. She turned her head back to look at the young man but he was already gone. Anastasia thought to herself it could not be him? However, he looked so much like Demitri, she shook the thought from her head and continued walking to work on the bright summer morning.

* * *

Sorry about my spelling and grammar and please feel free to review.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
